Feelings
by PichaChan
Summary: Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum, mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang tampaknya tahu segala sesuatu tentang dirinya dan apa yang tengah dia lakukan. / "Aku merindukanmu." / "Aku menyukaimu, Naruto." / A Birthday Present! Special for My Friend! / Fluff *maybe*
_**Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Author - PichaChan**_

 _ **Disclaimer - Naruto milik Kishimoto-sensei, PichaChan cuman meminjam untuk Fic ini**_

 _ **Rated T**_

 _ **Pairing - SasuNaru**_

 _ **Warning - Typo, Alur berantakan, GaJe, Masih kaku, Shounen-Ai, DLL**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**_

* * *

Naruto sedikit terkejut ketika ponselnya berdering dan nama Sasuke muncul dilayar ponselnya. Dia belum berbicara dengan Sasuke sejak akhir Januari, ketika Sasuke mengunjungi Konoha untuk membeli beberapa peralatan yang ia butuhkan untuk pekerjaannya di Suna. Remaja berambut pirang itu mengangkat ponselnya dan sebuah suara terdengar, "Naruto, sudah lama ya.."

"Ya," jawab Naruto. Dia mendengar Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Aku akan berada di Konoha untuk menikmati liburan, dan aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Apa kamu ada waktu hari ini, Naruto?" Naruto terdiam sejenak, dan mengangguk -seolah Sasuke dapat melihatnya, "Baiklah. Aku akan datang ke apartemenmu dalam lima belas menit." Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum, mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang tampaknya tahu segala sesuatu tentang dirinya dan apa yang tengah dia lakukan. Mungkin Sasuke juga sudah tahu bahwa Naruto memang memiliki waktu senggang hari ini dan alasan Sasuke menghubunginya, hanya untuk memastikan kebenarannya.

Tepat lima belas menit kemudian, bel pintu berbunyi. Naruto membuka pintu dan melihat Sasuke, yang tampak tampan seperti biasanya. Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang yang Naruto tahu, bisa tetap terlihat tampan, walaupun hanya berpakaian kemeja kasual dan celana jeans.

"Naruto."

Mereka saling bertatapan, _Shappire_ bertemu _Onyx_. Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya, membuat senyuman kecil yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh Naruto, "Ada sebuah kafe baru, letaknya beberapa blok dari sini. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana?" Naruto mengangguk, menerima ajakan Sasuke. Naruto mengunci pintu apartemennya terlebih dahulu, sebelum pergi bersama Sasuke.

.

Ketika mereka tiba di kafe, mereka langsung mencari tempat yang kosong. Sasuke memesankan OrangeJuice untuk Naruto dan BlackCoffe untuk dirinya sendiri. Mereka tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk menunggu pesanan mereka datang. Karena, mereka telah melihat salah satu pelayan café datang membawa nampan yang berisikan pesanan mereka, OrangeJuice dan BlackCoffe. Kemudian pelayan café itu meletakkan pesanan mereka dimeja, lalu dia sedikit membungkuk sebelum berlalu pergi. Tangan Naruto meraih gelas OrangeJuice, dan meminumnya sedikit. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Sasuke terhadap BlackCoffe pesanannya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Semburat merah muncul dipipi Naruto, saat dia mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. "Jangan menggodaku, Sasuke.."

"Aku tidak menggoda. Jangan bilang kamu tidak merindukanku sama sekali," rayu Sasuke. Semburat merah yang muncul dipipi Naruto, mulai merambat sampai telinga. "Sangat jarang bagimu untuk berbicara tentang perasaan, Sasuke.."

"Benarkah? Kurasa aku selalu membicarakan tentang perasaanku." Sasuke membalas perkataan Naruto dengan tenang. Mendengar balasan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, Naruto mendengus sebal dengan pipi yang dikembungkan. Tangan Naruto kembali meraih gelas OrangeJuice dan meminumnya. Tanpa Naruto sadari, Sasuke tengah menatapnya dengan serius.

"Aku menyukaimu, Naruto."

Naruto tersedak minumannya dan mulai batuk-batuk keras. Ketika ia selesai batuk, Sasuke meneruskan perkataannya. "Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kecil, dan meskipun aku menyadari perasaanmu, aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengungkapkan perasaanku karena keadaan selama ini." Naruto bisa merasakan wajahnya menjadi merah dan jantungnya berdebar keras. Sasuke menatapnya dan menyeringai, "Aku ingin kamu menjadi kekasihku.." Naruto memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Seringai Sasuke semakin terlihat, dan dia mendekatnya wajahnya ke Naruto, "Aku belum mendengar perasaanmu, Naru.."

"...Aku sama seperti Sas-mmhhf!"

Tangan Sasuke memiringkan kepala Naruto dan bibirnya mencium lembut bibir Naruto. Wajah Naruto semakin merah, dan dia perlahan menutup matanya ketika Sasuke memperdalam ciumannya. Naruto mengerang saat dia merasa Sasuke membujuk mulutnya untuk terbuka dengan menjilati dan menggigit lembut bibir bawahnya. Sasuke perlahan melepaskan ciumannya dan menjauhkan diri dari Naruto. Saat Naruto ingin protes pada Sasuke karena menciumnya dengan tiba-tiba, dia melihat para pelayan café menatap mereka dengan shock. Para pelayan café itu sedikit memekik sampai pandangan dari Sasuke membungkam mereka. Sasuke menatap Naruto dan tertawa kecil, "Aku tahu persis bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang." Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menarik Naruto untuk mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan keluar pintu, setelah meninggalkan uang di atas meja.

"..Kita bisa melanjutkan ' _kegiatan berbagi perasaan_ ' kita di tempat lain.."

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

PichaChan kembali lagi~ Hari ini Picha membawakan Fanfic yang dibuat khusus untuk teman Picha~ Sebagai hadiah gitu~ Dan _Tanjoubi Omedetou, N***~_ (Sengaja disensor XD ) Oh ya, selain berperan sebagai hadiah, Fanfic ini juga menjadi tanda kehiatusan **PichaChan** dan **HikaruMinori** ~ Okay, cukup cuap-cuapnya~ Silakan di **ReviewReview** ~


End file.
